


Silent Night

by GhostIsReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Drowning sorrows at christmas, F/M, Gen, Gender, Genderfluid Character, Other, Post-War, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks Live, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: Post war: Severus Snape is drinking in his favourite pub when an old war colleague walks in.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape & Nymphadora Tonks, pre Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts).



Severus sat at his usual barstool at the Hogshead. It was that awful time of the year once more: Christmas. He hated the holiday, there was too much cheer and joy and...and Albus Dumbledore was dead and not here to make sure he didn’t drown himself in whiskey. He swirled his glass of whiskey and sighed. Merlin, he hated everything at the moment and he still couldn’t bloody believe that he survived the war. 

“Is this seat taken?” A soft voice asked. He turned to scowl at the interloper ready to scare them off but was pulled up short by who it was. 

“Tonks?” Her hair was a dull blue instead of a vibrant pink that she had been favouring since she and Lupin had gotten together had their sprog.

“Wotcher.” The lady smiled at him and made herself comfortable on the stool next to him. 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home with your Wolf and sprog?” 

“We’re getting divorced.” 

Severus choked on his drink that he had just taken a sip of. “What?” He rasped once he could breathe again. “Why?”

“He doesn’t understand that I don’t like my natural form.” She sighed. “I’m a metamorphmagus, change is who I am.”

“Two fingers of whiskey for my friend and the same again for me” Severus ordered before turning back to Tonks. “So the Wolf is too inflexible in his thinking?”

“He just doesn’t understand that.” She sighed. “I am able to change every part of myself including my sex.” 

“Ah.” Severus suddenly understood the issue the Wolf had. “What are your preferred pronouns?” 

“I’m gender fluid so at the moment it's she/her but that can change.” She shrugged and accepted the drink with a nod of thanks. 

“Let me know when it does.” He sighed. “I may be a bastard but I don’t want to miss gender you.” He downed his drink. 

“Thanks.” She smiled. “You’ve probably been the first to take this so well.” 

“People are people.” He shrugged. “It's not my business whether you prefer to be a man or woman or both or no gender at all. It's up to you and no one else.” 

“Merlin keep talking like that and I might jump you.” She laughed. 

“At least wait until the divorce is finalised.” He shot back. 

“Is that a promise?” She leered. 

Ah screw it, “Why not?” He shrugged and scribbled down his address before sliding the piece of parchment over to her.He’s never cared for gender or biological sex. “Feel free to bring your sprog around for a visit as well, someone has to make sure they get a good base of potion knowledge. Merlin knows that you and the Wolf are rubbish at the subject.” 

“Thanks, Snape.” 

“Severus,” He found himself telling her. “Call me Severus.”

“Nym.” She bit her lip. “I actually like to be called Nym.” 

  
  
  


Severus never expected Nym to take him up on his offer but less than two weeks later, there they stood on his doorstep, child clutched to their.

“Hey,” They fidgeted nervously on the spot. “The divorce has gone through.” 

He held the door open. 

They beamed at him, their hair cycling through all of the colours of the rainbow as they stepped over the threshold and Severus knew then that this was one menace that he didn’t want to be rid of.


End file.
